Hunted
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: After Claire exposed herself at the carnival her and the other specials are being hunted by a new company. Sylar takes the group to his sisters house a few miles away from civilization. Will they be able to stop the new threat arising or will they fail? (PURE RANDOMNESS the characters are out of character well Sylar is anyway. This is just for fun)
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Gray sat on her couch watching a movie until she heard a rapid knocking at her door. She sighed and got up to check who was knocking at her house at two in the morning. Crys opened the door and someone quickly pushed their way in.

"Ohh please do come in" She said sarcastically spreading her arms.

"Shut up" Sylar snapped ushering people into her house.

"Why do I bother" Crys said going back into the living room. She heard Sylar go upstairs and slam the door behind him on one of the rooms. She looked back into the hall and saw 12 people standing there awkwardly.

"Don't mind him it's his time of the month I bet" She said breaking the silence.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sylar shouted down to her.

"MAKE ME!" She shouted back up to him. She smirked when she got silence.

"Please make yourselves at home" She said to the people directing them to the living room.

"Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" An Indian man said politely.

"My name is Crystal but call me Crys" She smiled.

"Can I ask why you all look like you escaped from a mental institution?" She cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Ehh I don't think that's the best idea" A girl who looked to be a few years younger than her said.

"And why is that?" Just then Sylar came back down stairs wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"You better not have gotten those carpets dirty" Crys muttered watching at him. He rolled his eyes at her and went into the kitchen. She looked back to the crowd as she recognised one of them.

"Edgar how nice to see you again" She smiled at him

"You to Crys" He grinned at her.

"Haven't seen you in a couple of months I was wondering where you got off to" She stated.

"I know I've been occupied" He winked at her.

"No flirting with the carnie" Sylar scolded smacking her over the head with a magazine.

"Oww bitch" She whined. Sylar smirked at her before taking a seat beside Peter.

"Well I'm happy to see we didn't break into a random person's house" Matt sighed in relief.

"Why would I take you to a random person's house that wouldn't make any sense?" Sylar questioned.

"Huh I don't know maybe because you're evil and you kill people!" He snapped back at him.

"Yeah not anymore I don't" Sylar scoffed.

"What's this about killing people?" Crys asked Edgar who had sat down beside her.

"I used to kill people but reformed last month" Sylar summed up.

"Ok" Crys shrugged.

"Ok? You have a psychopath in your house and all you say is ok!" Matt exclaimed.

"Watch it!" Crys snapped about to stand up until Edgar placed a hand on her shoulder forcing her back down.

"Calm down Parkman" Sylar rolled his eyes.

"Who is she anyway?" Mohinder questioned curiously.

"I thought we established my name was Crys Mohinder?" Crys replied taking them off guard.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all your names, Peter, Emma, Claire, Molly, Matt, Hiro, Ando, Micah, Amanda and Tracy" She pointed to each of them.

"She's one of us isn't she?" Peter asked Sylar.

"Yep"

"Is that all you can do?" Claire asked.

"Nope I'm like what Peter used to be I absorb people's powers" Crys explained making her hands catch fire. Everyone except Edgar and Sylar flinched back a bit making her smirk.

"Well Sylar will show you to your rooms while you stay here there is a shower in each room and clothes in the closets" Crys said heading for the kitchen followed by Edgar.

"So who did you and Sylar piss off this time?" She asked pulling out plates from the cupboard.

"The government" He replied in his thick British accent.

"Ahh so was that the girl who exposed us at the carnival last month and got us hunted?" She turned and leant against the counter.

"Yeah Claire Bennet she's a good person though she thought she was doing the right thing" He explained stepping closer to her.

"So what happened to you lot that made you dress like that?" She gestured to his clothes. He looked down at himself and laughed.

"That bad huh?"

"Nah it looks good on you, Sylar not so much"

"Why do you call him Sylar and not Gabriel?"

"Whenever I call him Gabriel he glares at me which is pretty funny I have to admit" She noticed he face was only a couple of inches away from hers so she wrapped her arms around her neck and closed the gap between them. She placed one of her hands on his chest and a light emitted from her hand before dying down.

"What was that?" He said against her lips.

"You'll see" She replied running her hand over the back of his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and froze when he heard someone clear their throats at the door. They pulled apart and saw a very pissed off Sylar glaring at them.

"What do you think you are doing" He hissed stepping closer.

"Ehh nothing?" Edgar said removing his hands from her hips. Sylar tried to throw Edgar across the room and frowned when he couldn't. He groaned and looked at Crys who was smirking at him.

"Suck it Gaby" She smirked in triumph.

"Stop calling me those ridiculous names" He growled.  
"I think they suit you" Edgar said.

"Shut up and stay away from her before I castrate you" He said before stalking off into the living room.

"Huh you were right that was funny. What did you do to me?" He looked at her.

"I can make it so his abilities won't work on you"

"That'll come in handy" He laughed.

"Yeah don't tell the others I can't be bothered to mark all those people" She said before placing her hand over a ham setting it on fire.

"I still find that cool" Edgar commented watching the ham slowly cook.

"I know it's awesome" Once it was done she did the same with some vegetables and potatoes before serving them on the table.

"FOOD!" She yelled upstairs laughing when she heard someone fall out of the shower. Once everyone was sitting around the living room with their dinner Amanda starting asking questions.

"So how do you know Sylar?"

"He's my older brother if you must know" A few gasps were heard around the room.

"What? Just because I'm an ex serial killer I can't have a sister?" Sylar rolled his eyes at them.

"How are you ok with what he's done?" Claire asked placing her drink down.

"He's my brother I love him no matter what he's done" She replied smiling slightly.

"So how did you manage to bust out of the place you were being held?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Amanda managed to get free and got us out" Emma answered.

"Your Lydia's girl aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes" Amanda nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss Amanda but I am very impressed that you managed to break everyone out by yourself" Crys commented smiling at her.

"It wasn't that hard the guards were stupid" Amanda chuckled. They chatted for a few more minutes before they decided to retire for the night.

"Night Gaby" Crys shouted to Sylar down the hall.

"STOP IT!" He shouted back earning a few laughs from the others. Crys went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She turned on the hot water and rolled her head to the side to relax her muscles. She grinned when she felt Edgar speed in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder and neck.

"EDGAR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SISTERS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Sylar shouted. Edgar sighed against her skin and sped out of her room into his. Crys laughed when she heard Edgar shouting at Sylar.

"What are you her mother?!" He shouted.

"I said stay away, now stay away or I will kill you in the most painful way imaginable!" Sylar growled through the walls.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!" Peter shouted silencing them both.

"YOU TELL EM PETER!" Crys shouted wrapping a towel around her figure before stepping out of the bathroom into her room. She dried her hair and changed into a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt before lying down on the bed closing her eyes falling asleep quickly. Crys woke up at around 11o'clock and dragged herself out of bed and downstairs. She leaned against the door frame and saw Molly and Mohinder in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"Can I help?" She asked getting both of their attention.

"If you want" Molly smiled putting the plates on the counter.

"Thank you for letting us stay here" Mohinder said after a few minutes.

"No problem the place is to quite without Adam"

"Adam?" He questioned leaning against the counter.

"Yeah my younger brother. He had the ability to control water and then The Company experimented on him ending in his death" She said tears forming in her eyes.

"How old was he if you don't mind me asking?"  
"He was 13" She replied.

"Sylar never said anything"

"He doesn't like to talk about it. Gabriel is very selective on who he opens up to and considering what you all have been saying about his past it's likely he will never open up to you" She explained placing the eggs on the plates.

"I apologise for Matt yesterday he had no right to say that in front of you"

"It's fine honestly I'm just happy he's safe. But please try and make an effort to forgive him I can tell he's trying his best to change" She asked.

"Very well. I'll go wake everyone" Mohinder said going to leave the kitchen with Molly. A couple of seconds later she heard shouting.

"GET THE HELL OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sylar's voice echoed most likely waking everyone else.

"GABRIEL GRAY GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" Crys shouted up to him.

"NO!" He replied.

"FINE STAY IN BED FOR ALL I CARE!" She sighed. She could have sworn she heard him say 'success' but brushed it off as nothing. Once Mohinder and Molly came back down she laughed at their expressions.

"I should have warned you he is extremely bitchy in the mornings" She giggled.

"So how did you sleep last night?" She asked sipping her coffee at the table.

"Good thank you" Molly replied sitting down beside her with her breakfast.

"I'm glad" Crys smiled. Once everyone was down and sitting around the table she noticed two people missing.

"Where's Edgar?" Amanda asked.

"I have a rough idea" Crys replied looking towards the stairs. She shook her head and decided to get to know the group better.

"Hey Crys is it ok if I make a call to my wife?" Matt asked once they finished breakfast.

"I wouldn't risk it her lines could be tapped" Peter said leaning against the wall. Matt sighed and nodded going back into the living room.

"Do have any other family Crys?" Peter asked once Matt was gone.

"Only Sylar" She replied.

"I really appreciate that you gave him a second chance" She said after a few seconds.

"What?"

"Sylar, I mean out of everyone in there he seemed to cause the most trouble for your family yet you gave him a second chance and I really appreciate it" She smiled softly at him.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" He replied exiting the kitchen. They chatted for another 2 hours and Sylar and Edgar still didn't come down.

"I'm starting to think Sylar killed Edgar" Amanda joked to Crys.

"Either that or they are both just really lazy" She closed her eyes and was happy when she opened them and nobody was moving except Hiro.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Crys smirked and grabbed a bucket from the kitchen and filled it full of cold water.

"Time for Gabriel's wakeup call" She smirked carrying the bucket upstairs to his room. She opened the door and grinned evilly at his sleeping form. She stepped right beside the bed and dumped the water over his head running downstairs before unfreezing time.

"AHHHH!" Sylar screeched from upstairs. Everyone looked to Crys who was smirking. Sylar ran down the stairs and glared at his sister. She laughed when she saw his hair sticking to his face and that he was only wearing sweat pants.

"Good morning sunshine" She beamed at him.

"I hate you" He hissed stalking back upstairs. After Sylar came down dressed with a towel in his hand they noticed Edgar was still asleep.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Crys asked Sylar who was drying his hair.

"No I didn't" He replied scowling. She froze time again and filled up another bucket bringing it up to Edgar's room. She saluted him before giving him the same treatment as Sylar. She went back downstairs and sat beside Peter before unfreezing time again.

"AHHH!" Edgar shouted. Everyone again looked to Crys who was flicking through a magazine.

"From now on whoever is last up is getting that treatment" She said hearing Sylar swallow deeply. They all looked to the stairs when they heard Edgar cursing. He came down with a scowl plastered on his face and a towel around his neck.

"Why?" He asked once he sat down.

"Because you and Sylar are lazy bastards" She replied making the group laugh.

"So what do we do know?" Claire asked breaking the silence.

"I tried to find the government that had us but I couldn't find anything" Micah said from beside Tracy.

"What do you mean?" Sylar asked leaning forward slightly.

"I mean it's not the government" He replied.

"Then who is it?" Ando said.

"I tried to find who was occupying the building where we were held and I only found a picture of two guys" He said pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and placed it in the middle of the table. Peter, Claire, Sylar and Crys froze at the image presented to them.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked noticing their distress.

"That man is my father" Peter said pointing to the man on the left.

"Who's the other guy" Tracy pointed to the older man. Sylar got up and went back upstairs to his room closing the door behind him.

"Crys who is he" Edgar said making her look at him.

"He's our father" She swallowed deeply.

"Great so we have my father who is supposed to be dead and yours working together to experiment on us" Peter sighed running his hand over his face.

"I thought Sylar put a bullet in his head" Claire said.

"Yeah well it wasn't to the back of the head like it should have been" He muttered.

"Sylar said our father was dying of cancer" Crys said looking at the picture again.

"Well he looks fine there" Matt replied.

"It's impossible though he didn't have any healing power at all" She wondered to herself.

"Why did Sylar leave like that?" Mohinder asked pointing up the stairs.

"He feels guilty"

"Why?"

"Because he had a chance to kill him but left the cancer to kill him. He'll come back down when he wants to" She sighed.

"Why would he want to kill his own father though?" Matt asked pushing the subject.

"Well let's see ohh yes he killed our mom in front of us and sold us to our aunt and uncle for cash" She snapped.

"Sorry" He replied backing off a bit.

"I need to head out for a while there's a lake out back if you want to go for a swim or something. Please just don't try to get Gabriel out" They nodded and she grabbed her car keys before heading out to her car. She stopped when she saw Edgar leaning against the passenger door.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she stepped to the driver's side.

"Need to go shopping Edgar the kitchen's not going to stock itself" She replied getting in. She sighed when he got in as well.

"Why are you coming?"

"Your crazy father is trying to kill us do you really think I'd let you leave the house alone?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fair enough" She said pulling out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Crys and Edgar pulled up outside the supermarket and exited the car. They went into the shop and gathered everything they needed and got out quickly. Edgar froze when he saw a man with horn rimmed glasses sprinting towards them.

"Edgar?" Crys said waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it just as the man approached them.

"Where is Claire Edgar?" He asked pushing him against the wall.

"Safe" He replied shrugging out of his grip.

"Take me to her right now" He demanded.

"Uhh hello?" Crys waved at the man.

"Crys this is Claire's father Noah" Edgar said.

"The man with the horn rimmed glasses" She whispered backing off a bit.

"I remember you. They had you and your brother at The Company" He realised.

"Yeah and thanks to that stupid company my little brother is dead" She growled forcing him against the wall.

"I'm sorry but I had nothing to do with his death" Noah said looking between her and Edgar.

"Bullshit you're the one who picked me up from the streets" She hissed. Edgar folded his arms over his chest looking to Noah.

"Ohh Sylar's gonna have a field day with this" He muttered.

"Sylar?"

"Yes Sylar he's with Claire and the others" Crys replied releasing him from the wall.

"Let's go before they find us" She went back to the car. Noah got into the back seat and questioned why they put a hood over his head.

"Just encase you work for them" Crys answered beginning the 2 hour drive back home. The drive was extremely quiet and long and they were thankful when they saw the house come into view.

"I wonder if Sylar came out of his room yet?" Crys muttered to herself. They got out and lead Noah into the house shoving him into the living room where everyone was watching TV.

"Who's that?" Micah asked pointing to Noah. Crys pulled the hood off his head and Claire engulfed him into a hug.

"Why was he blindfolded?" Peter questioned holding up the hood.

"Just a precaution"

"I see Sylar hasn't come down yet" Crys noticed looking around.

"Nope" Matt said sitting back down. Crys went up the stairs and knocked on Sylar's room entering when she got no response.

"Gabriel?" She said softly closing the door behind her.

"Go away Crystal" He sighed.

"Not until you tell me what's been making you stay up here and sulk" He sat up and leaned with his back against the wall.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance" He ran his hands through his hair.

"You didn't know he would do any of this so do not blame yourself" She sat beside him.

"If I had of killed him none of this would have happened" He banged his head off the wall. Crys sighed and placed her hand at the back of his head so he'd stop.

"Adam wouldn't want you to blame yourself Gabriel" She said softly. His head snapped to her at the mention of their younger brother. His gaze softened a bit and he agreed to come downstairs.

"Ohh and one more thing me and Edgar may have run into Noah Bennet when we were in town and he's in the living room now" She explained before going in. Everyone looked up when they entered and Noah shot up when he saw Sylar.

"Well at least you're acquainted" Crys mumbled sitting beside Tracy.

"What do we do about the situation we can't let them continue this or we will all die" Sylar said taking a seat.

"We could set a trap allow someone to be taken so they can get information from the inside" Peter suggested.

"And who would be stupid enough to allow themselves to be taken?" Sylar scoffed.

"I'll do it" Crys volunteered. Everyone looked to her and Sylar sent her a glare.

"Hell no you're not" He snapped.

"They have no idea on what powers I possess, if I get caught I'll just use Hiro's ability" She reasoned.

"I said no" Sylar growled.

"Yeah I hate to break it to you but you don't make the rules around here"

"If you go in there I'll drag you out myself"

"I'd like to see you try"

"ENOUGH!" Peter shouted grabbing both of their attentions.

"You two are like 12 year olds" He sighed. Crys and Sylar leant back into the couch and pouted.

"Sylar just let her do it" Matt said fed up.

"Fine if it will shut you up" He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"What just happened?" Noah questioned looking to Claire.

"I explain later" She said back to him.

"Ok so if we do, do this how will they find you?" Noah asked.

"Well I need to get noticed which means exposing my powers in public" Crys replied leaning forward a bit.

"I am still opposed to this plan" Sylar mumbled.

"For once I agree with you" Edgar agreed with him.

"Put a sock in it Sylar" Crys snapped.

"Don't speak to me like that" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Or what?" She smirked. He glared at her before standing up and dragging her out of the room up the stairs.

"Get off my hair you bitch!" She shouted struggling against his grip. He brought her to her room and threw her in.

"Stay there and don't come out until you've thought about what you've done!" He said slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"DID YOU JUST GROUND ME?!" She shouted outraged.

"YES!" He shouted back storming down the stairs.

"Anyone else have anything to add to that?" He growled. Everyone shook their heads frantically.

"Good" He sat down with a smirk plastered on his face.

"GABRIEL!" They heard Crys shout. When an hour and a half passed they began to worry about the silence upstairs.

"You do realise she could have broken out of there by now right?" Edgar said breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"I know she won't do anything" Sylar replied sipping his tea.

"Should someone check on her?" Peter asked as everyone looked at him.

"Good idea you do then" Sylar smirked at him. Peter glared at everybody before walking up to Crys' room. He gently opened the door and stuck his head around to see her halfway out her window.

"What are you doing?" He questioned closing the door behind her.

"I'm going to get myself captured by our evil fathers what's it look like?" She said stepping out a bit more.

"You're not doing this alone" He said walking over to her.

"And who's gonna help me?"

"I will I know how my father thinks plus he won't expect me to let myself get caught"

"Ok where's the best place to expose ourselves?" She said getting back in and sitting on the bed.

"Kirby Plaza is a good start" He replied leaning against the wall.

"New York?" He nodded so Crys shrugged before teleporting them to Kirby Plaza. She brought them to a dark corner where nobody would see them.

"Which power do you have now?" She asked turning to him.

"Mind reader"

"Right you'll need a different one I'll give you the ability to create fire that should freak people out" She allowed him to touch her arm where she passed on her power.

"We're not going to kill anyone right?"

"Only the bad guys" She replied before shifting into a large wolf.

"That's cool" He commented watching as she ran out and growled at people. He saw her change back into her normal form before lighting her hands on fire. He ran out and joined her as she shot fire balls out of her hands and hit the walls behind people. He did the same and she put her hands at either side of her body and shot two lines of fire up in the air so it would be noticeable. He noticed she hit someone with her fire and smirked when he saw the person disappear.

"Nice trick" He shouted over to her. She created a few more illusions making it they could hit them making everyone think their killing people. They did this for a few more minutes until two black vans pulled up and soldiers with guns and Tasers hopped out and surrounded them. Crys shot fire at the first soldier sending him backwards. She hissed when she was shot with a Taser. Peter followed her example and took out a few of the soldiers until he was knocked unconscious by the electricity.

_Back at the house_

"Peter's been up there for a while. Think their ok?" Claire asked no one in particular. Edgar ran up using his speed then appeared a few seconds later.

"They're not up there" He said panicked.

"Molly please located them" Sylar asked the young girl.

"Ok" She closed her eyes as a map was placed in front of her.

"They're in New York, Kirby Plaza. Wait their moving now" Her hand ghosted over Manhattan.

"Hiro bring me to Kirby Plaza now" Sylar growled. Hiro nodded and teleported to the Plaza. They arrived in the middle of it and saw how bad the damage was. The fountain was burned and so were random spots on the wall. There were 4 dead soldiers and a crater in the ground.

"Now what do we do?" Hiro asked looking around.

"We wait I guess" Sylar sighed running his hands over his face. Hiro brought them back and told the others what they saw.

"I can't find them" Molly said after trying to locate them.

"Why can't she find them?" Mohinder asked Sylar.

"Crys has this weird ability that can block others she must have used it on Peter so we can't find them" He said pacing the room.

"What next?" Noah asked.

"We wait for them to get back I guess depending which power Peter has now they could be strong enough to break out and destroy them from the inside" He explained.

"So we just sit here and wait?" Ando questioned.

"Yes there's nothing we can do if we can't find them"

"Hey guys you might wanna see this!" Micah called from inside. They went over to him and he showed him some security camera footage from Kirby Plaza. They watched as they saw Peter and Crys light up the place then get tazed.

"Huh" Sylar commented after watching Crys go down with two shots.

"What?" Matt asked looking up at him.

"Tasers would not have that big of effect on Crys seeing as she has the same amount of power as me. I took 7 shots before I even started to feel dizzy"

"What's your point?"

"She only took two so she is fully conscious in the van but Peter is out like a light" He explained.

_In the new Company_

Peter woke up tied to a table with Crys on another table beside him. He groaned and tried to use his powers but nothing happened.

"Glad to see your awake" A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Dad?" He asked turning his head. Arthur Petrelli stepped in front of him and smiled wickedly.

"How are you alive?" He asked struggling against the straps around his wrists.

"I have my ways and now that you're both fully conscious we can begin with the experimenting"

"You going to experiment on your own son?!" Peter asked in disbelief.

"Peter you stopped being my son when you allowed Sylar to shoot me" Arthur replied. A man in a lab coat went over to Crys and lifted her shirt exposing her stomach. She glared at him when she saw a scalpel in his hand. Peter saw him inject something into her making her struggle to stay awake. She screamed when the doctor pressed the scalpel into her flesh dragging it down her abdomen. They all saw blue sparks of electricity flash from her hands and the doctor was forced back into the wall with a flick of her fingers. Crys snapped the restrains on Peter freeing him while she did the same to herself. Crys weakly got off the table and held her stomach where she was cut open.

"Peter stop!" Arthur shouted as he was hit with fire in the face. Crys placed her hand on Peter's shoulder teleporting him back to the others while she stayed behind.

"We have facilities other than this one" Arthur hissed as she was surrounded by armed men. She fisted her hands and released them creating a radiation glow. Arthur backed off as he realised what she was going to do. She concentrated her energy on that power and allowed the radiation glow to take over her whole body.

"NO!" Arthur shouted as he teleported himself away before the whole building exploded leaving a crater in its place.

_At the house_

Everyone was contemplating their next move when a startled Peter appeared in the middle of the room. He looked around before he was forced against the wall by Sylar.

"What the hell happened" He growled threateningly.

"We got into the facility then Crys got us unstrapped from the tables before teleporting me back here" He explained. Sylar's face dropped and he released Peter before sitting back down again. They waited for another half an hour before they heard a coughing from behind them. They turned around and saw Crys with back ash covering her head to toe and her hair sticking out behind her.

"I am not doing that again" She coughed dusting herself off. Sylar noticed the red stain on her t-shirt and clenched his jaw.

"What happened" He gritted out.

"I blew the place up when they pissed me off" She replied sitting beside Edgar who moved away slightly because of the ash.

"Did you manage to take down the facility?" Noah asked placing his hands in between his legs.

"They have more facilities around the country I took out that one but got….uggh….cut open in the process" She lifted her shirt showing the gash going down.

"Shouldn't that be healing?" Sylar said with concern in his voice.

"They injected us with something limiting our powers which is why Peter couldn't do anything" She gestured to him.

"How long till it wears off?" Edgar asked inspecting the wound.

"Couple of hours at the most" She shrugged pulling her shirt down.

"You need a shower" Sylar commented looking her over.

"I know I'm just too lazy to take one" She didn't notice Edgar speed into the kitchen and grab a bucket of cold water. He stood behind her and smirked at Sylar who was grinning, he turned the bucket over her head soaking her. Crys sat there while the others laughed. She spat out the water and glared at them.

"Real mature" She said wiping the hair out of her face.

"Consider it revenge" Edgar replied plopping down on the couch beside her.

"Sleep with one eye open Gaby" She glared at Sylar who in return scowled at her. She heard Edgar bark a laugh turning her glare on him.

"You to Edgar" He shut up and looked at the ceiling. Amanda made a whipped noise turning Sylar and Edgar's glare on her.

"I starting to like you more and more" Crys laughed getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sylar asked.

"To take a shower. Why do you want to lock me in my room again?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why can't this house have an anti-Crys room?" He questioned to himself.

"There's an anti-Sylar room in the basement if you must know" Sylar shot her a questioning glare.

"It's encase I want to annoy you by locking you in there" She shrugged before heading up to her room. She finished her shower after an hour of trying to get ash and dirt out of her hair and returned downstairs to see Sylar was in the kitchen cooking. She tilted her head before walking into the living room.

"Alright who broke my brother and why?" She addressed the group with her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" Mohinder asked. She went over to him and silently dragged him to the kitchen door. He also tilted his head in confusion and they both went back to the others.

"That was weird?" He said confused.

"I know" Crys agreed patting his shoulder.

"What did you see?" Matt questioned.

"Sylar is cooking" Mohinder said amazed.

"He used to cook before he became Sylar" Crys realised.

"What else did he do before all this?" Matt asked.

"You really want to know?"

"May as well get to know what he was like" He shrugged.

"He was always the kind of person who would ask a random person if they were ok if they looked distressed or in trouble. In school he was quiet, smart and observant. The girls in my class would always ask if he was single or if he was naturally that handsome their words not mine" She laughed at the memories.

"So he was popular?"

"Not really he kept to himself but got a lot of female attention over the years, he always drew or painted pictures in his spare time of anything he could think of and was quite talented with watches which is why he opened the shop" She said noticing everyone was paying attention closely.

"He would always tell me how he was destined to get out of the shop and do something great with his life. Once he read your dad's book Mohinder he came to me and asked did I have any abilities" She gestured to the book Mohinder's father wrote on her shelf.

"Did you show him?" Mohinder asked.

"I showed him that I could turn water into ice. He asked if Adam had the same ability but he could only control water. After that he became obsessed with finding out if he had a power, I knew he did since our father, myself and Adam had one but I couldn't tell what it was until he showed me and explained how he acquired it"

"And it didn't bother you?" Claire said.

"No not really. Just once he was happy I was to" She sighed looking towards the kitchen.

"How come nobody's come for you yet?" Noah asked gently.

"All my records were burned in The Company they done know I exist" She shook her head.

"Who's Adam?" Micah asked innocently.

"He was our younger brother" She replied looking up.

"Was?" Peter pushed.

"Yeah he died 2 years ago he would have been 15 this year" She said lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Sorry" Peter replied knowing how it felt to lose a sibling.

"I'll check to see what he's making" She said putting on a smile and skipping into the kitchen. She saw him leaning against the counter with tears in his eyes.

"Hey you ok?" She asked running her hand up and down his arm soothingly. He looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Yeah just hard hearing about Adam that's all" He replied straightening up.

"I know, now what are you cooking?" She looked over his shoulder.

"Something mom showed me how to make" He replied pushing her away slightly.

"Lasagne really?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You love my cooking and you know it" He smirked at her.

"I'm sending Mohinder in here to make sure you don't burn my kitchen down"

"I do not need a babysitter" He scowled at her.

"Fine but if the place catches fire I will shove you in that anti-Sylar room" She threatened him. He ruffled her hair before shoving her out of the kitchen.

"Well he's in a good mood today" She muttered to herself. She planted herself next to Edgar and buried herself into his side. He laughed and planted a kiss on the top of her head. They heard Sylar shouting at them for dinner and cautiously sat down at the table.

"I'm worried he might have poisoned it" Amanda said to Crys.

"Well Mohinder is the resident doctor so he'll try it first" Crys smiled at Mohinder. He looked up and scowled at the girls who giggled at his reaction.

"Ha ha very funny" Mohinder fake laughed. After Crys helped Sylar serve the dinner they all sat down.

"This looks good" Claire commented politely.

"Thank you Claire" Sylar smiled gently at her. They began to eat their dinner once they were happy it wasn't poisoned.

"That was really good Gabe" Crys stated setting her fork down. Sylar smiled slightly and nodded his head in appreciation. Crys and Amanda helped Sylar clean up the dishes and then they all retired back to the living room.

"I'll be back in an hour or so" Crys announced getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sylar asked looking up from his conversation with Noah.

"Out for a swim" She replied.

"It's 7o'clock" He said gesturing to the clock.

"So?"

"It's late"

"I don't care feel like a swim so I'm going for a swim. If you don't shut up now that anti-Sylar room will be put to good use" She threatened walking up to her room to grab her gear.

"Why do I bother?" Sylar muttered to himself. Noah was about to answer until Sylar silenced him.

"It was rhetorical Noah" Crys walked back through the living room and out the back wearing only a small bikini making all the men in the room except Hiro and Noah stare after her. Sylar shook his head and noticed everyone's stares especially Edgar's fixated on her.

"Hey!" He shouted grabbing their attention. They snapped out of it and looked at random places around the room. Sylar noticed Mohinder and Peter were off in their own worlds and made him wonder what they were thinking about. Sylar looked back and noticed Edgar was gone which made him glare at the back door. He was about to stand to go out to them when Noah placed a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"They'll keep doing it until you let them know you trust them" He whispered looking over at Claire. Sylar sighed and sat back down.

"I don't want her to grow up. She's all I have" Sylar whispered so only Noah could hear.

"I don't want Claire to grow up because she's my only family left but it's not stopping her" He replied.

"What do I do?"

"All I can say is let her make her own decisions" He leant back into the couch. Sylar looked over at Mohinder and Peter and saw they were still spaced out.

"They are really creeping me out" He pointed to them. Noah looked over to them and let out a laugh.

"10 guesses on what their thinking about" He laughed. Sylar looked back at them then looked to the back door where their gazes were fixated.

"Ohh hell no!" He exclaimed with a horrified expression startling the two spaced out.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Stop thinking about my sister you sick bastards!" He said making the two turn red with embarrassment.

"Busted" Amanda sing-songed. Sylar sent a deadly death glare in their direction making them look away and rub the back of their necks awkwardly. Sylar laughed when Claire whacked Peter over the head with a magazine and Molly and Matt did the same with Mohinder. An hour later Crys came back in with a towel around her neck and Edgar's arm around her waist. Once they got dry and dressed they sat down and noticed Sylar glaring at Peter and Mohinder who were looking at the ceiling.

"What'd we miss?" Edgar asked Amanda who was giggling.

"Sylar caught Peter and Mohinder in deep though about Crys when she walked by in the bikini" She explained. Edgar joined Sylar in his glaring making the two very uncomfortable.

"Ok enough glaring for tonight" Crys clapped her hands turning their glares on her.

"I'm starting to fear you two will only be capable of glaring and scowling once this is over" She said making them glare harder.

"How about we watch a movie?" Molly suggested breaking the silence.

"Great idea!" Crys said quickly. Once they decided on a film they got comfortable on the couch, floor and chairs and watched the movie like a normal family. Crys smiled when she saw Emma sitting close to Sylar with a smile on her face. Crys got Emma's attention and signed 'You two look adorable' to her making her blush and look down. Sylar noticed her blush and glanced at Crys who signed the same thing to him making him scowl at her. She laughed silently and curled more into Edgar's side. Sylar was considering sending a warning look to Edgar but glanced over at Noah who shook his head. Once the film was over they retired to bed and Sylar didn't notice Edgar slip into Crys' room.

"I think someone broke Sylar" Edgar commented sitting on the bed propped up on his elbows.

"Why what did he do?" She asked pulling her top over her head.

"That's the thing he didn't do anything when I went outside with you or when you were with me watching the film"

"Huh maybe Noah talked some sense into him" She shrugged.

"Maybe" She said lying down beside him. He leant over and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She returned the kiss eagerly and giggled when his hand ghosted over her side. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to remove his shirt when Sylar opened the door and dragged Edgar to his room.

"Bad carnie!" He shouted. Before he went back into his room he stopped back in hers.

"Bad sister" He scolded.

"Seriously?" She lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Yes now stay" He shut the door and walked back to his room smirking. She stayed there confused until she felt someone beside her. She let out a small laugh when she saw Edgar there.

"My brothers gonna kill you" She whispered pulling him down onto the bed.

"He can't, you put an anti-Sylar spell on me or something" He grinned.

"He can kill you with a spoon if he wanted" She said before she pressed her lips to his. He got on top of her and kissed up her neck and jaw before running his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entry to her mouth to which she happily obliged. They continued for another few minutes until they decided to stop.

"You staying here?" Crys whispered looking up at him.

"And risk getting murdered by your brother with a spoon?"

"Yes"

"Sure why not" He lay down behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her close to his chest. Edgar woke up the next morning and looked around the room when he suddenly remembered where he was. He ran his hand through his hair before throwing on his clothes. He searched for his shirt for a few minutes and went downstairs when he couldn't find it. Nearly everyone looked up at him when he walked into the kitchen shirtless.

"Why are you shirtless?" Mohinder questioned.

"I look good shirtless" He shrugged.

"Please put a shirt on"

"Hmm if it annoys you lot then no" He smirked walking into the living room where Crys, Sylar, Emma and Peter were chatting. Sylar noticed him first and almost face-palmed.

"Why are you half naked" He asked as Edgar sat down.

"Because I feel like it. You can't deny the fact I have a great body" He winked at Crys. Sylar looked to Crys and signed something for her.

'Give him back his shirt'

'No as he said he looks better shirtless' She signed back grinning.

"You two can sign?" Peter asked making both of them look to him.

"Yeah since high school" Sylar replied before turning back to Crys.

'I don't want to have to look at him going around shirtless for the rest of the day' He glared at her.

'Tough shit you would've loved it if it was Emma's shirt that was missing' Emma spat out her drink and looked between the two of them. Sylar blushed slightly and looked down.

"Opps" Crys grinned sheepishly. Emma signed something that only Sylar could see.

"What are they talking about?" Edgar whispered to her.

"I can't see" Crys replied looking over his torso.

"I know you took my shirt" He said looking at her.

"I know" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Sylar and Emma talked in private. After 10 minutes of watching Sylar and Emma have a private discussion they finally finished and smiled at each other before leaving the room in separate directions.

"That wasn't suspicious at all" Peter commented after a few seconds.

"I agree there up to something" Edgar said.

"How can you tell?"

"Because I think Crys said something about Sylar liking Emma but I never paid attention to sign classes" He shrugged.

"So Sylar likes Emma" He summed up.

"Yep" Crys chirped running her hands over Edgar's abdomen.

"Can I have my shirt back now?" He asked her looking down.

"Maybe" She replied.

"Out of curiosity how did you two meet?" Peter leaned forward.

"I worked at a carnival how do you think we met?" Edgar answered.

"How did Sylar take the news of you two hooking up?"

"He walked into the house and found us making out on the couch so he threw a huge bitch fit" Crys said.

"I feel sorry for him" Peter chuckled.

"I don't he interrupted us" Crys grumbled. Just then Sylar came down the stair wearing a black shirt and pants.

"Wow" Crys whistled. Sylar sat back down beside Peter.

"So you and Emma have a date?" Edgar asked.

"If you must know yes" Sylar replied.

"What about your father who wants you dead?" Peter said.

"I know a place with no surveillance cameras so it should be safe" He shrugged. Mohinder walked in with Molly and Amanda and they stopped at the sight of Sylar. Amanda wolf whistled making Crys and Edgar laugh.

"What's got you looking so fancy?" Amanda sat down next to him.

"Nothing you need to know" He smirked at her. Mohinder looked to Crys who mouthed 'we'll talk later' before looking back to Sylar who was chatting with Amanda. Once Sylar heard a knocking sound upstairs he politely excused himself and went up.

"Spill" Mohinder said once he left.

"Should I braid your hair as well while I reveal what he has planned?" Crys smiled at him. Molly giggled and Mohinder glared at her.

"You think you're so funny don't you" He sat down in the seat Sylar was occupying.

"I think I'm hilarious" She replied grinning at him.

"So what's with him?" He gestured up the stairs.

"Sylar has a date" Mohinder's jaw hung open and Amanda sighed.

"Lucky woman or man" She mumbled making Mohinder, Edgar, Peter and Molly stare at her.

"Man?" Crys barked a laugh.

"Hell yeah with looks like that he could easily turn Mohinder gay if he wanted" Amanda smirked until she felt something hit her head.

"Oww!" She shrieked glaring at Edgar who was smirking. They all turned to Mohinder who was shocked.

"Mohinder?" Peter waved a hand in front of his face.

"I'M NOT GAY!" He shrieked at Amanda.

"I knew a guy once who was turned gay by Sylar" Crys said making them all look to her.

"What?"

"Yeah he was a friend of his who turned out to be gay because he fell in love with him" She explained trying not to laugh at Mohinder's expression.

"Seriously?" Edgar asked.

"Yep" Mohinder snapped out of his shock.

"Will you please put a shirt on Edgar?!" He exclaimed at him.

"Afraid you might have the hots for me Suresh?" He joked.

"He'd be a fool not to" Crys muttered.

"Who has the hots for who?" Matt said entering the room.

"Mohinder might be gay for Edgar and Sylar" Amanda said making Mohinder stare at her in shock.

"Sorry I asked" Matt replied sitting beside Molly who was giggling.

"I do not have the hots for anyone!" Mohinder shouted.

"You have the hots for Crys" Amanda muttered.

"So does Peter" Molly added.

"So does every man in this house" Amanda added again.

"No Hiro and Noah were the only ones who didn't look" Matt said.

"Can we stop talking about who has the hots for my girlfriend?!" Edgar exclaimed.

"Hell I'd be turned on by Crys in a bikini" Amanda added after a few seconds of silence. Everyone except Crys stared at her with shocked expressions.

"Well it's nice to know I can turn people gay with only a bikini" Crys laughed. She noticed Peter and Mohinder were blushing and so was Matt. Sylar and Emma came down and noticed the awkward atmosphere.

"What happened?" Sylar asked.

"Mohinder has the hots for you and Edgar so nothing much" Crys replied making Mohinder glare at her.

"Uggh not again" Sylar groaned.

"We've also established I can turn woman gay wearing a bikini" She added. Sylar noticed everyone looking at Amanda who seemed unfazed.

"Anything else?" He asked looking around at everyone.

"Yeah every man in the house except Hiro and Noah have the hots for Crys" Molly said earning her a whack on the head by Matt and Mohinder.

"I realised that" Sylar muttered glaring at Peter.

"Why are you glaring at me I said nothing!" Peter exclaimed noticing his glare.

"Need I remind you of last night?" Sylar quirked an eyebrow. Peter sighed and shook his head before Sylar and Emma left.

"Now can I put back on my shirt?" Edgar asked 10 minutes later breaking the silence.

"Yeah you might actually succeed in turning Mohinder gay" Crys laughed.

"What makes you people think I'm gay?!"

"You've been staring at Edgar for the past 5 minutes" Crys smirked making him scowl at her.

"Look I'm only going to say this once. I am not gay I don't have the hots for Sylar or Edgar. I like women not men" He stressed running his hand through his hair.

"So you're not gay?" Crys clarified.

"NO!"

"Damn I've always wanted a gay best friend" Crys pouted. Edgar rolled his eyes and left to put a shirt on. Crys and Amanda leaned back a bit to get a look at his bare back and ass. Peter and Matt rolled their eyes at them and laughed at Mohinder's scowl of disapprovement. There was a knock at the door and everyone was suddenly on high alert. Crys got up and skipped to the door looking through the peep-hole before grinning and answering it.

"Hey bitch" A chirpy female voice said.

"Hello" Crys said closing the door behind her. Crys was suddenly hit on the head by the woman who scowled at her.

"Why didn't you call me?!" She snapped.

"Oww I got caught up with something" Crys whined walking back into the living room with the woman following her.

"Why are there random people who I don't know in your living room?"

"Ohh yeah that's peter, Molly, Amanda and Matt. And Mohinder who is our resident gay but not gay doctor who is my new BFF" Crys introduced.

"Aww you got a gay BFF before me" The woman pouted sitting down. The others looked to Mohinder expecting a remark about not being gay.

"What's the point?" He sighed.

"Guys this is Cassie my best friend since high school"

"CRYS WHERE THE HELL IS MY FUCKING SHIRT?!" Edgar shouted down to her.

"MOHINDER HAS IT!" She shouted back up to him. He sped downstairs and glared at her and Mohinder.

"Just tell me where it is" He said before he noticed the new girl.

"Who's that?"

"Cassie" Crys shrugged.

"Is she like us?"

"Yep she can shape shift into animals"

"So that's where you learned that cool trick" Peter realised.  
"Yep and your shirt is in Mohinder's room" Crys said watching Edgar speed upstairs.

"GOT IT!" He shouted.

"How come it's always you who has all the hot guys in your house?" Cassie asked winking at Peter.

"I have no idea but Edgar and Mohinder are off limits" She glared at her friend.

"Ehh where is everyone else?" Molly asked trying to save Mohinder.

"Either in the kitchen or in their rooms I think" Crys replied.

"Why am I off limits?" Mohinder asked.

"Because your my new gay but not gay BFF"

"Uggh I hate it here"

"Suck it up" Amanda said making Crys give her the thumbs up.

"So where's your hot brother?" Cassie asked making Peter choke on his drink.

"Out on a date"

"Aww that guy or girl is so lucky" She sighed.

"I know right?" Amanda agreed.

"She has good taste" Cassie commented pointing to her.

"Ok enough about my brother" Crys said clapping her hands.

"Fine" Amanda and Cassie said. Edgar came back downstairs and noticed Amanda and Cassie daydreaming whole grinning.

"What are they thinking about?" He questioned sitting beside Crys.

"My brother" She glared at them.

"What's this I heard about me and Mohinder being off limits?"

"Ohh yeah Mohinder is my new gay but not gay BFF and since your my hot boyfriend your automatically off limits to anyone but me and Mohinder" Mohinder looked up at her horrified. Peter and Matt laughed at their friend's distress and continued to chat while Amanda and Cassie daydreamed about Sylar. It was 7o'clock when Sylar and Emma returned but nobody noticed their return as they were watching The Notebook. Sylar quirked an eyebrow when he saw some of the group was crying.

"Why is this film so fucking sad!" Tracy exclaimed grabbing a tissue.

"I don't know" Crys replied holding onto Edgar's arm which made him roll his eyes.

"Just switch it off I can't take it anymore!" Matt said dabbing his eyes with a tissue. Sylar looked to Emma who was trying not to laugh. He crossed his arms and they continued to watch the scene in front of them.

"Whose idea was it to watch Grave of the Fireflies before this?!" Mohinder exclaimed.

"Peter's" Edgar replied stroking Crys' hair.

"Why Peter why?!" Amanda cried latching onto his arm.

"I thought it was good not depressing!" He sobbed.

"Well know everyone's depressed!" Crys cried into Edgar's side.

"Can we watch the boy in the stripped pyjamas after this?" Micah questioned from in between Molly and Tracy.

"NO!" Everyone shouted simultaneously.

"I can't take anymore sadness!" Claire said getting ready to stand up.

"Wait it's almost over!" Noah shrieked shoving her back down beside him.

"Wow and I though you lot were a group of powerful beings" Sylar laughed starling them.

"…" The group looked at him and Emma not sure what to say. Noah slowly reached for the remote and changed it to the music channel.

"How much did you see?" Crys questioned.

"We arrived when Tracy shouted and I quote 'Why is this film so fucking sad'" He smirked.

"Your never gonna let us live this down are you?" Amanda sighed.

"Nope" He grinned before going upstairs.

"I'm starting to hate him again" Mohinder grumbled.

"You love him and you know it" Crys smirked.


End file.
